Questionable but Effective Methods
by Thaumic Writer
Summary: Sirius gives Harry a bunch of muggle things to help with the tournament, and Harry uses them even after the tournament. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Sirius Needs to be More Careful - Redone

 **This fanfiction is my second one so far, and it is based off of a fan fiction I heard of from someone else, where Sirius gives harry grenades, rocket launchers and a flamethrower to complete the Triwizard Tournament. If someone can give me the fanfictions name in the review area, that would be great.**

An owl was flying through the sky, on a long journey to deliver mail.

While this may, to the casual observer, appear to be quite the nonsensical statement, for a wizard or witch, it makes perfect sense. For reasons I won't discuss here, owls are often used to deliver mail, at least among wizards.

This owl had one job. It had been hired out to deliver a package to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As it approached the school, it once again remembered who it was for. The strange man, weird even for a wizard, wanted it sent to Harry Potter. For some reason, the owl felt some sort of strange fear of the box, as if its contents were so horrifying that, even without knowing what was inside, the sheer danger was felt by the owl on a subconscious level.

'Best get this over with,' It would have thought, if only it weren't an owl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Redux

The owl circled overhead, sensing the biothaumic signature of its target. Eager to leave, the owl released the package over the target, and flew away as fast as possible.

As Harry was eating his breakfast, a large box fell on the table, with his name attached. On the label was also a hastily written, 'from Snuffles' signifying the sender was Sirius, who very rarely was.

Carefully, he grabbed the box, and without letting others see. His face paled as he watched what was inside it.

Quickly, he hurried away, breakfast uneaten, and ran back to Griffindor Tower.

Once there, he stuffed it in his suitcase, not wanting it to be found before he told Dumbledore.

Just what was in this box?

He lay down on his bed, tired from the worry, when Ron came in.

"Harry, what happened? Why did you suddenly leave breakfast? And are you going to finish it?"

"Eat it if you want, it's just... I received a strange package from Snuffles."

"Which is?" Ron said, in between mouthfuls of food.

"Ron, he sent me a rocket launcher, a chainsaw, and some grenades."

...

...

...

...

...

"Are they a type of food?"

"Forget it."

...

"Well, are they?"

"Ron, shut up."

 **Chapter 2 redux done! Please look at my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, J.k. Rowling does.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Was really busy.

Note: I just reread my previous chapters of this story, and I have one thing to say. I am terrible at writing. Please review and give me tips. I need lots of help.

Harry and Ron were currently in the Griffindor tower, playing chess. As usual, Ron was winning.

"Queen to 5C" Ron said, in a smug tone. "Checkmate."

And indeed it was. Ron's rooks and queen had cornered the king, and Harry watched in dismay as the king was quickly felled.

He sighed. Every time he played chess, this happened.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and in walked Professor McGonnagle.

"Harry, please come to the headmaster's office, now." She said to him. "The headmaster wishes to speak with you."

As Harry walked up the corridor to the gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office, he saw Professor McGonnagle waiting for him outside.

When he reached it, Professor McGonnagle turned to it and said "Licorice Whips".

With the pass phrase spoken, the gargoyle moved to the side, allowing the student and professor to pass.

As he entered the office, Professor Dumbledore saw him, and said in a delighted tone,

"Harry, my boy! How have you been this year? With the stress of the tournament... I hope you're alright."

"I'm fine, Professor. But, are you _sure_ there isn't a way of getting me out of the tournament? I really don't want to be in it." The boy in question replied.

The headmaster's face saddened. "I'm sorry, Harry, there isn't. No matter what I try, I can't get you out of it. However," He chuckled, "What I saw yesterday proves to me that you won't have _too_ much trouble. Speaking of yesterday, I would like to know where you got that rocket launcher."

Harry looked up in surprise. "You know what a rocket launcher is?"

"Yes, Harry. I actually know quite a lot about the muggle world, including their weaponry." Dumbledore answered. "But still, where did you get them? Sirius?"

"Yes…" Harry admitted.

Dumbledore had a confused expression on his face, and asked, "Really? Why did he even have a rocket launcher?"

And, to that Harry replied, "It wasn't just a rocket launcher, it was also a chainsaw and lots of grenades."

"Harry, would you kindly please get the things Sirius sent you? I want to have a look at them."

It was 10 minutes later that Harry, box of extremely dangerous weapons in hand, went into the headmaster's office.

When he entered, he found that Professor Dumbledore wasn't alone. In there was two people he knew quite well...

 **Cliffhanger of a sort. Remember, however, that I do read the reviews, so please review. I need all the help I can get. Please also read my other stories. No-one, as of right now, has reviewed the other ones. Plus, there is a reference in this chapter! Try to find it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back with a vengeance! Soon, all my stories shall be updated, and more stories uploaded, and I shall defeat writer's block altogether! Please check out my other stories. My other crossovers, at this time at least, are better than this.**

 **Also, I don't own starwars. Lucasarts does. There's a star wars reference.**

 **Chapter 4 - Red hair in the Office, Reviewers Delight**

As Harry entered the office, he saw the Weasley twins walking around, observing the countless strange artifacts in the headmasters office. Dumbledore noticed him as he entered.

"Harry! I see you have the box. May I take a look at it?" Said the old man. "I think it is safe as long as you use it responsibly, but it never hurts to be careful."

Harry handed the box over to the Professor, and, as he examined it, Harry walked over to the twins.

"Why are you here?" He asked in an inquisitorial fashion.

"Professor Dumbledore thought-"

"that we could help you-"

"use it responsibly. He said that-"

"since we never hurt a single person with-"

"our pranks, we would be able to keep-"

"you and everyone else safe."

"Really?" said Harry "No-one has _ever_ been hurt by your pranks?"

"Never." Said (Probably) Fred.

George had just open his mouth to speak when a cacophony of clanging metal interrupted him.

They turned to the sight of many muggle weapons lying on the floor, many more than there were in there 10 minutes ago.

"Harry..." Said Dumbledore slowly. "I thought you said that there was a chainsaw, grenades, and a rocket launcher in the box. You didn't mention the box's other contents."

"There was! Sirius must have somehow sent more things."

"Well, I am afraid I will have to keep them until the next event in the tournament. If they are kept anywhere else, the box overflowing would make a mess in a place people will have to walk through."

"Professor, isn't the box bottomless?"

...

...

...

"Fine, you can keep it."

Harry leaned forward to grab the box, and as he did so, Dumbledore said, "On one condition. You must let me use the lightsaber as a knife."

 **End of chapter! Please read my other stories. Also my poll says its in demo mode what does that mean?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! It's time for another chapter of Questionable but Effective Methods! Also, please read my other stories. Also, please remember my request from chapter 1. Please review and tell me what story it was that had a similar idea to this one, only older. Thank you in advance.**

It was now the following morning. The sun was an hour from rising, the birds were being attacked by a lumberjack from another world, and Harry was _not_ in bed.

Why was this?

Well, it could be from any number of reasons.

Maybe he was trying to prevent someone from stealing the Philosophers Stone.

Maybe he was fighting a giant snake.

Maybe he was helping a wanted criminal escape.

But, in fact, it was none of these.

Oh, how he would soon wish it was one of these.

Now he faced a foe like none he had seen before.

As Harry's brain groggily became awake, he felt he was being carried other someone's shoulder.

He couldn't open his eyes quite yet, but he could feel the person stop. He heard another voice pass by saying, " I need a place were time is extremely slow compared to the outside world," repeated over and over again.

Soon, he felt the carrier move again, and the person bent done, presumably stepping through a door, and leaving room for him.

He was placed gently on the floor.

Soon, his eyes opened, and he picked himself off the floor.

He saw a sight he definitely didn't expect.


	6. Chapter 6

As Harry opened his eyes, he saw he was in a massive room, incredibly big, with two identical figures standing over him.

"Welcome, initiate, to your first _real_ test." Said one of them, their mystic shrouds covering their faces.

One extended a hand to him.

Hesitantly, he grabbed it &-

BZZT!

He was promptly shocked by some sort of buzzer, the sort used to trick idiotic chumps who let senile old men have lightsabers.

 _Great,_ he thought. _My own conscience is being snarky at me._

Ignoring what we would perceive as a 4th wall break, Harry finally realised who the voice belonged to.

"Fred? George? What's going on?"

"Call us not by those monikers, for in here we are known as..."

A few seconds past in silence, with all watching each other carefully.

The two figures huddled together, and whispered to each other before coming to a conclusion.

"THE GRANDMASTERS OF THE PINK HORSE GOD'S CULT!" Said one, before the other spoke as well.

"I'm Master Turnip Bucket, named after the Bucket of Turnips our God communed with in her darkest hour, and he is Master HA HA HA, after one of the most important phrases our deity uttered during their quest for daylight."

"What?" Said Harry, thoroughly confused.

"Thou inquired into whether any had come to harm due to our endeavours, and we answer no. We were truthful, yet we did not tell the absolute truth. The real truth was that it was not by our skills alone we accomplished our goals. We had the help of a being of eldritch power." Said Master HA HA HA, who leaned closer in. "Her ladyship..."

Harry strained his ear to hear HA HA HA's next sentence...

"Pinkie Pie!"

-Linebreak-

Professor McGonagall was looking over the Griffindors at breakfast, and noticed something unusual. Both Harry Potter and the Weasley Twins were gone.

In addition to that, Dumbledore was currently twirling some sort of strange sword of light above his head.

Suddenly, he let go.

It swirled through the air, before slicing through the table near Professor Snape's hand.

Proffesor Snape looked at the ruined table, and turned to Dumbledore.

"A red lightsaber?" He said

 **Note: My stories tend to get really weird, and no, this isn't partially set in the MLP world. The Weasley Twins are just Bronies.**

 **Hasbro owns MLP. I think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

I am also thinking of writing a book, but I won't talk about it here, as I am pretty sure it might be illegal or something to advertise a product here, even though the 'Product' is nothing but an idea.

Chapter start!

Harry was ruffly grabbed and tossed into another room by another figure. He heard Turnip Buckets voice call out over the midsized room.

"HE WHO WISHES TO LEARN THE HOLY METHODS OF HOLY PRANKING FOR THE PRANKINGAGE OF THE HOLY DESERVING WHO WHOLLY DESERVE IT MUST PASS OUR TRIALS! IF THOU DOES NOT, THOU SHALT BE EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS! PERMANENTLY! FOREVER! PERMANENTLY FOREVER! IF THOU WONDERS WHY, THOU SHOULD ASK THY HEADMASTER! IF THOU ASKS THY HEADMASTER, THOU SHALT BE EXPELLED!"

"...Um..."

Before the voice had a chance to start speaking again, he quickly had a look around. He was in a seemingly endless room that was quite bare, except for a door on the other wall, and the assorted deadly traps that, while blatantly obvious, were not a problem because it was it was unlikely for the twins to hurt him, as that would spoil their record.

Come to think of it, that wasn't very comforting.

"FOR THOU FIRST TRIAL, THOU SHALL FIRST TRIGGER ALL THE TRAPS, AND GET TO THE DOOR. WE SHALL OBSERVE YOUR PROGRESS, AND JUDGE YOUR ABILITIES!"

 _Great, a deathtrap built by the Weasley Twins. Hooray._

Harry poked his foot into the tripwire, which caused a hidden dart launcher to shoot a tiny dart right into his leg, slicing through his flesh, like a knife wielded by a five-year-old straight into the still beating heart of a moldy diamond made of the chaos of dreams. Don't ask, Writer's Block makes me say weird things.

Jumping back from the sudden attack, he accidentally landed on the handle for the door, which then opened.

"CONGRATULATIONS, INITIATE! THOU HAS PASSED THE FIRST TRIAL!"

"But I didn't trigger all the traps!"

"YOU WERE REQUIRED TO TRIGGER THE PRANKS! PRANKS AREN'T PRANKS IF THEY HURT SOMEONE! THEN THEY ARE TRAPS! THERE WERE NO PRANKS!"

Harry shook his head and sighed.

"Of course."

-Linebreak-

Professor Snape sighed as Dumbledore explained to the staff _why_ he had a giant dual red lightsaber that was making a cartoony whooshing sound. After they story was done, he looked at the point score of Griffindor.

Looking at the score of 5075, he immediately stated, "10150 points from Griffindor."

That was how the wizarding world discovered antimatter. That is also why the points scoreboard was now a hole of such wholly holyness that whole hoards of rocks with holes in them (which are wholly magical and holy things) invaded Hogwarts through the hole in spacetime.

Just blame the box. It is the box's fault. Just blame the cube with a hole in it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Honestly, I really enjoy writing this story. Except, I want people to read my other stories, but not many people do. If you like this, please consider reading either A Clustermerlin of Confusion or Draconic Shades. Maybe even SDITGOB (Shadows Dying - Is This Good Or Bad?)**

 **I am beginning to think that this really should be in a crossover section, but I am not sure Which.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I don't own My Little Pony. Hasbro does. Also, there is a Discworld reference, which I also don't own. Terry Pratchett does (or did, rather. He's dead now, which is really sad. His family probably owns it now.)**

As Harry stumbled through the door, he quickly looked up and gazed at the new room. It was a large room, square in shape, and with a circular area of grass with a strange tree in the middle. Beside the tree was a strange skeleton dressed in black with a scythe, and a chessboard that was quite strange.

"GREETINGS, HARRY POTTER." The figure said. "I HAVE BEEN BROUGHT HERE TO PUT YOU THROUGH A TRIAL OF MY CHOICE. YOU HAVE TO COMPLETE IT TO CONTINUE. PLEASE SIT DOWN."

Harry cautiously did so. The figure continued to speak.

"REMIND ME, HOW DO THE HORSES MOVE AGAIN?"

It moved a pawn forward.

-#LINEBREAK#-

As the Whole Holy Stones poured out of the hole in the sky, everyone in the hall fought them with all the magic they had, but there was hardly any people still conscious after the blast, and there was little hope. After all, there were only 16 people still able to fight. Surprisingly, this was equal to the amount of stones still functioning.

A prefect ran up to a table, and pushed it onto it's side, using it as a barricade.

(Linebreak-!)

Harry looked at the board, which had the black pieces on his side. He picked up a black knight, and moved it left to the centre.

A large boulder jumped through the air, surprising the faculty.

Death pushed a pawn forward 2 squares.

Another prefect ran past the first one, and grabbed a chair.

On and on, it went, before the figure beat Harry in 12 turns.

No one ever said Harry was _good_ at Chess.

"You beat me. So, what happens now?"

"NOW? YOU MOVE THROUGH THAT DOOR OVER THERE."

"Really?"

"OF COURSE WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. THAT WAS RHETORICAL."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating in forever, but I have many things to do. Onwards! I don't own Harry Potter. Jk Rowling does. I also don't own anything referenced here.**

As Harry emerged through the doorway, taking roughly 2 months to finish the journey, he came to a room contains a large glass sphere showing a variety of scenes, changing rapidly.

At one point, it showed robots torturing a shadowy figure by repeatedly screaming at him. Then, a green figure used a 'communication' devise to kill demons violently.

Next, another figure snuck around some sort of black, inky creature with a projector for a head, while the next flash revealed 6 gladiators (one of whom was carrying a staff with a flower on the end) facing off against one large pig-gladiator.

There was also some sort of sword stuck in the ground, and, as any story protagonist is likely to do, Harry decided to pull it out of the ground.

As soon as he did so, however, the entire room started glowing a strange red light. When he looked at the sword in his hand, however, he noticed that the light was coming from the sword it self.

It was quite ornate, but not to the degree that it would look out of place in, say, the manor of a low-ranking knight. The blade, while made of metal like a normal sword, was the source of the red light, due to a line of red gems running up the middle of the sword.

Suddenly, out of the sphere emerged a strange abomination that was a combination of a hippo, a dog, and a dragon. As it launched itself at him, he brought up the sword to protect himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**10th chapter! If chapters were years, then a wild zebra born at the story's start would have lived half his life already.**

 **I don't own anything referenced here. Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

As the sound of metal upon flesh filled the area, the beast slumped to the ground, dead. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as he put the giant, meter-and-a-half sword in his pocket.

A huge earthquake shook the ground, as Harry noticed that the room's floor had shifted to a strange circle of stone, with a stylised demon head on it. As strange magics rushed into the room, he heard strange voices chant, in the voice of a young boy who likes photography and proves muggle devices do work at Hogwarts, and wizards are too dumb to use them. Too dumb, or really... Too DumbLEDORE.

"HSIBBUR SI LATORMMI YM! NRUB LLIW SCIFNAF!" The voice chanted, over and over, in a strange, backwards way.

Time burnt away as space slowed down, and strange forces ruled by a will as dumb as rocks repeated a new phrase.

" _ **HOLY HOLES OF A WHOLY WHOLE HOLLY HOLDS HALLS IN WHOLE NUMBERS"**_ It repeated to him, as he felt his body melt away as an overly enthusiastic cult summoned a goth vampire, only to kill it to cleanse the fanfic realm of cringe, in a manner that didn't fix the problem, and instead only caused it to worsen, due to the cringe-worthy way the media was informed of this.

-Blah blah blah-

 **Smart person: This is weird.**

 **Dumb person: What?**

 **Me: You know, with poorly explained plot points like these, I could be the next Scott Cawthorn. Cawfrom? Karfoam? How is it spelt anyway?**

 **Dumbest person ever: Fake news.**

 **Person with no ability to comprehend absolutes: bet he'll say "even dumbesterer person next.**

 **MLP Fan: Where a psycho pinkie? Or an overly philosophical pinkie?**

 **Answers:**

 **Yes**

 **Yes**

 **I'm pretty sure Scott = MatPat anyway, so don't try to be. Be Skip instead. Him best theorist.**

 **Hello, President of Your Essay.**

 **Wait, if you don't understand absolutes, then why do you sound like you are mocking people like that?**

 **That was a few chapters ago.**

 **Ps: EA deserves to burn for the Dungeon Keeper Mobile game. Honestly, a game where you actually maintain a baby's mobile would be better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First thing first: how come I don't have a TV Tropes page yet?! Or at least for this story! I WOULD DEFINITELY APPRECIATE THAT, MAYBE, IF I REMEMBER TO CHECK!**

 **On other news, trigger warning for people who dislike Koalas. Also, 'fun' fact: When the Aboriginal Australians arrived in Australia, there were really Drop Bears! They were tree-climbing Wombats who fell from trees to crush their prey. They were wiped out by the Aboriginal Australians when they arrived. While you read the chapter, try to guess what, if any, part of this is false. The answer will be at the bottom.**

As Harry came to, he found that he was strapped to a chair, and there was a short, fat figure full of nothing but hot air staring at him gleefully, clad in pink.

"So, Harry Potter, what se-" Umbridge said, before an Elemental of Metal appeared, and killed her, and cutting of Harry's ropes.

And his head.

As his head hit the floor, he heard it say,

"Whoops. Time for yet another deus ex machina."

-Blah blah blah-

As Harry came to, there was another version of Umbridge. However, she was kind of glitchy, and her skin seemed a sort of ghostly white.

She pulled out her wand, and tried to poke his eyes out, but a strange energy filled him, and his hand grabbed her head, and smashed it against his chair, crushing her skull.

Once he did so, he fell into a dark portal below, and appeared in the great hall.

-blah blah blah-

 **Amazingly, there is actual logic in this stories mechanisms. Try to guess it.**

 **As far as I know, the fun fact at the top is completely true. Also, a 100 pound tree wombat thing is as strong as a 150 pound lion.  
**

 **Want some more fun facts in the future?**


	12. Chapter 12

**You know, no-one has actually found the reference in chapter 3, as far as I know, so here' a hint. Rapture. Little Sister. Andrew Ryan. Go back and see if you can see it. Also, do you want to see Twilight Sparkle play Stellaris? The first chapter is complete but not uploaded.**

 **Fun Fact: Hydrogen burns when touching Platinum. True/False?**

As he fell into the great hall, his body fell into the teacher's table, pushing the punch off the table.

As he got to his feet, the first thing he saw was that the hall was in complete disarray. Something he noticed pretty quickly was that most of the teachers were glaring at him.

"Potter!" Professor Snape snapped. "What on earth made you think that allowing the headmaster to have access to a lightsaber was a good idea?!"

"... Professor, I have many reasons. One, he would only let me keep the majority of them if I lent him the lightsaber specifically for knife-related things. People don't use knives to cut tables. Secondly, he is the _headmaster._ I trust him; or trusted, rather, to be rsponsible with them."

"Potter, that is rubbish! The Headmaster would have no right to use them if you hadn't given him permission to do so! All you needed to do was let him _keep_ them, but not use them. Then, none of this would have happened!"

"But-!"

"No excuses Potter! We _know_ you snuck out of the dorms during curfew to escape questioning. I have questioned your housemates, and they all agree you were outside the Gryffindor house dorms during curfew."

"I didn't sneak out! The Weasly Twins kidnapped me!"

"Preposterous! Why would the Grandmasters waste the training on you?!"

"What?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I shall have to talk to them about it. They will be punished, Potter, and so will you."

With that, Level B Code #885 Cultist (Section D, Chronicle Keeper) left the room to find the Weasly Twins.

.linebreak.

The day of the second trial finally arrived, and Harry, having prepared, took out his lightsaber (which he took back from Dumbledore), and stuck the blade in the water, in a steam-proof suit.

The water steamed and boiled, the upper sections of the lake evaporating rapidly. As the waterlevel fell, he walked done the damp soil, the steam preventing the other contestants from progressing.

Eventually, some merfolk came up to the surface. Quickly taking out a sign he prepared earlier, he pointed to the various pictures. Using the pictures and gestures, he convinced the merfolk to release all the prisoners in exchange for not draining the entire lake.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry this one took so long. I couldn't finish this one on time because [REDACTED] and [REDACTED]. So, here it is, in all its [REDACTED].**

The night before the Third Task, Harry had a strange dream.

There was this strange book, filled with evil energy. He brought it with him through the maze, and at the end was the cup.

He grabbed the cup with Cedric, and they went to a dark graveyard. From the darkness emerged Voldemort, and the two fought with many spells. Harry raised the book aloft, and-

Harry woke from his dream with a start, to see Ron shaking him awake.

"wake up Harry, you need to get ready for the third task." He said.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said, getting up. He noticed a strange book like the one in the dream.

He pulled the book out of the box, and, noticing the title, had one thing to say.

"Shi-"

-linebreak.-#

It was just before the start of the final task, and Harry was prepared. As soon as the trail started, he immediately took out the book, and opened it.

All the other competitors fell to their knees in nausea. The maze itself started to wither away, and Harry walked forward. He made his way over to the cup, and grabbed it, and was abruptly portkeyed away to a strange graveyard.

Stumbling, and falling over, a strange man grabbed his arm, and stabbed him with a syringe.

"Gah!" Harry fell over, and the strange man mumbled something while standing over the cauldron.

From it's depths rose a dark figure.

Voldemort had returned.

"I have returned from the brink of death, Potter, but you will not live to see the dawn," said Voldemort. "You will fight me alone, and you will die alone,"

Voldemort shot of a spell at the same time Harry did. A branching, glowing light burned between them.

"My magic is stronger than your will!" He shouted.

With one hand, Harry fumbled for the book. Struggling to open it with one hand, he tore the covers apart and used it's magic one last time. Flinging open the book, he yelled to the wind,

"Lend me your power, My Immortal!"

The field exploded in a blinding light.


	14. Chapter 14 the End!

Harry pulled himself off the ground. A quick look around told him that Volxemort was gone, and so were the Death Feelers.

Harry blinked, and saw that the book was glowing with a blak goffik light.

Opening the book, he heard the tortured screams of Voldemort and his goons, and winced. Noone, he felt, deserved to be trapped in My Immortal.

 **This story is done! I might make a sequel, but don't count on it! I am really sick of writing this story, as I had to READ THE ENTIRETY OF MY IMMORTAL FOR THIS STORY'S ENDING! I NEED TO SLEEP AND APPLY A METRIC %#%"-TON OF BRAIN BLEACH! PLEASE REVIEW THIS WORTHLESS WRECK! I AM FILLED WITH ANGER! DON'T READ MY IMMORTAL!**


End file.
